


“what are we?”

by kaorii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: EliUmi - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Short Story, Umieli, idk we need more eliumi, someone pls write more eliumi, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorii/pseuds/kaorii
Summary: eli sighed, her thumb still on umi’s soft cheek. She wondered if the question she was to ask would ruin their small moment together underneath eli’s cotton sheets.“what are we?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really love eliumi, and have been one of my favorite ships since i first started watching LL. please enjoy.

“I really like you,” the dark-haired woman breathed out, their faces a mere inch from each other. Her amber eyes bore into the blonde’s icy blue eyes, holding an intense gaze for what seemed like forever.

The blonde smiled, “I really like you as well,” her thumb brushed against the other’s cheek, loving how soft it was. She went quiet for a moment, thinking about the right words to say. “Umi?”

“Yes?” the woman, who was known as Sonoda Umi, asked. Her eyes closed for a moment, then opened them again, wondering about what she wanted say.

Ayase Eli sighed, her thumb still on Umi’s soft cheek. She wondered if the question she was to ask would ruin their small moment together underneath Eli’s cotton sheets.

“What are we?”

Umi continued to play with Eli’s long hair, a little surprised at the sudden question. “What do you mean?” she questioned. Of course Umi knew what Eli was talking about, she just wanted her to explain it a little more.

“I mean-” Eli let out a sigh, unsure of what sentence to form in her head. “We kiss, we hug, we do things couples do, we flirt, and we basically act like a couple,” she told Umi, blush on her pale cheeks. “But do we identify as lovers?”

“Eli,” the younger woman mumbled, pressing her lips to Eli’s soft ones for a short moment. She pulled away, smiling at the blushing blonde. “Tell me, did you feel butterflies?”

She nodded.

“Good,” Umi mumbled. “I’m not even sure why you're the one freaking out about this when I’m the worrywart here. But I-” she blushed, suddenly feeling small underneath Eli’s stare.

“-I love you.” Eli’s eyes widened at those three words, and Umi felt like she had said something wrong. But all her doubts left when her companion pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't long, but it was gentle and filled with love.

When they finally pulled away from each other’s addicting lips, the couple smiled at each other, too in love to notice the clock on Eli’s bedside table turn 12 at midnight.

“I love you too, Umi. So much.”

Too in love to notice the screen on Umi and Eli’s phone light up, notifying the messages their group chat were never ending, most likely being Honoka and Nico spamming the chat.

Too in love to realize anything, really. Their eyes were locked on each others, and they never wanted their sweet, sweet moment to end.

Because Eli loved Umi, and Umi loved Eli, and that was all that mattered to the two of them.


End file.
